Rise of Night Pony
Rise of Night Pony is the second half of the fifth episode from the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot At night, Granny Asparagus hops from the top of the buildings, while Mrs. Fuzzyface follows after her, jumping across buildings, just as Laura comes by and notices, asking if it's a real life ninja. Granny Asparagus and Mrs. Fuzzyface still continue jumping across buildings, but Granny suddenly stops mid-jump and falls down, falling each time she tries to make the jump. Laura is surprised when she sees that Granny was the one doing all the jumping, before Granny tries distracting Laura by asking her what's behind her, then jumping away again, but ends up hurting her back when she lands. Laura asks Granny if she's a ninja, but Granny tells Laura not to be silly and starts muttering about kids and their crazy ninja theories, then calls for Mrs. Fuzzyface as they start to leave. Laura then picks up the bo staff that Granny was carrying then tosses it at Granny who is able to catch it, which causes Granny to realize that she can't hide it anymore, inviting Laura to her house for cookies and milk while she tells her about her secret life as a ninja superhero. At Granny's house, Granny explains to Laura that she was quite a crime fighter back in her day and that the newspapers called her Aspara Justice and her cat, Black Cherry. Laura is dazzled that Granny was a crime fighter all this time, though Granny says that she's gotten too old for all the stunts she used to do and that she needs someone to take her place, someone young and spry like Laura. Laura says that she's just a little girl and asks what she can do, though Granny says that she knows that Laura doubts herself for being small, but she was small when she inherited it too. Laura says that she's not ready and for Granny to find someone else, before she leaves, which Mrs. Fuzzyface is saddened about, but Granny tells her to give Laura time. Meanwhile, LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack are on the watch, when LarryBoy sees what looks like Motato standing on top of the roof, before Junior Jetpack asks him if he means on the bench. When LarryBoy looks again, he sees what looks like Motato on the bench as well, thinking that there's two Motatos. Junior Jetpack sees what Motato is trying to do, which LarryBoy agrees with, then says, "Let's take out the trash!" before he and Junior Jetpack fly out to take out the two Motatos. Junior Jetpack flies out and knocks over the Motato that is on the bench, revealing that it is actually a cardboard cutout, then tells LarryBoy that they're actually cardboard decoys, before LarryBoy says that they better recycle them. Another cardboard cutout of Motato suddenly pops up out of the fountain, before Motato's voice is heard, taunting LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack, before more cardboard cutouts of Motato pop out from a trash can, the flowers, the sign, and everywhere, which prompts LarryBoy to quip that "he's become Multi-tato!" At the same time, two Radishes are pulling a wagon with gold bars in it, which LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack do not notice, Junior Jetpack telling Motato that whatever he's doing, they are not falling for it. At Motato's lair, Motato is gloating that LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack are falling for his ruse, which is that while LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack are chasing after decoys, he gets to commit the perfect crimes unnoticed. A Radish comes up to Motato and asks him, "What about that ninja?" but Motato tells him to forget the "ninja cat lady" because she's past her prime, then says that they need a great new plan. A second Radish suggests that they could steal the sun, while the first Radish suggests turn people's hair into snakes, but Motato turns down those suggestions, telling the Radishes to quit trying to be clever because that's his job, then comes up with the idea of kidnapping all the grandmas in town and force them to bake him an endless supply of cookies, which the Radishes think is brilliant. Motato then asks for a report with all the local grandmas and their addresses, as the first Radish brings out a laptop and manages to find Granny Asparagus's house, while reporting to Motato that there is a total of one grandma and that her address is 122 Top-of-the-Fridge Lane, while Motato tells the Radishes that they're going to Granny's house. At Granny's house, Granny has made a batch of cookies, which she decides to take to Jimmy and Jerry. Mrs. Fuzzyface meows her concern, but Granny assures her that she'll make her a batch of chocolate chip tuna cookies. However, the Radishes suddenly burst in through the door and tell Granny that they'll take the cookies and her too because she can make cookies. Granny tells the Radishes that they could ask, but they pick her up and carry her away while she tells them that she'd be glad to make them some cookies. After Granny has been taken away, Mrs. Fuzzyface becomes angry. Meanwhile, Laura hops past Mayor Archibald, who asks her what's wrong. Laura asks Mayor Archibald if he ever feels like he's too small to do anything big, Mayor Archibald answering that he's always dreamed of wrestling grizzly bears. Laura says that she thinks it's kind of like that, before Mayor Archibald tells her that as a mayor, he always feels like the job he's called to is bigger than him. Because of that, Mayor Archibald starts singing a song about how you can still do big things, whether you are young or old, as long as God is with you. After the song ends, Laura thanks Mayor Archibald before she leaves, before Mayor Archibald tells her, "If there are any other life struggles you need me to sing you a song about, just let me know", listing that he has one about fear, paranoia, fits of anxiety, and basket weaving. Meanwhile, the Larrymobile is chasing after a cardboard decoy of Motato, while the computer says, "Motato likeness recognized", while the Larrymobile still chases after the decoy while Junior Jetpack says that he thinks that he's onto Motato's little trick. The decoy zooms out in front of a rock, before LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack fly out at the decoy, but the decoy quickly moves out of the way, which causes LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack to run into the rock, while LarryBoy says, "Nope! Still falling for it!" before he and Junior Jetpack fall down after that. At Laura's house, Laura is telling her stuffed horse, Mr. Pony, that she's thinking of becoming a ninja, then asks Mr. Pony what he thinks, Laura doing the talking as Mr. Pony, who thinks it would be "rainbow-riffic". Mrs. Fuzzyface suddenly jumps into Laura's window, and pantomimes what happened, as Laura figures out that Motato took Granny, which Mrs. Fuzzyface confirms, before jumping out the window again, as Laura looks up and sees her on top of the house. Laura finds that he can't keep up with Mrs. Fuzzyface, saying that if only she had a broom, before she looks to see a broom next to Mr. Lunt's store. Because of that, Laura uses the broom to jump on top of the building with Mrs. Fuzzyface, following after her, while jumping off walls and on top of the couch before landing on the ground again. Laura then sees that Mrs. Fuzzyface is way ahead of her, before following her into an alley, where Mrs. Fuzzyface is standing next to a large trunk that is in the alley. Laura notices a note on top of the trunk as she takes it, the note reading, "Dear Laura, I knew you'd find this when you were ready". After reading the note, Laura opens the trunk and becomes surprised, before the note continues, "It's my old crime-fighting gear. Please wear it proudly and mysteriously". This time, Laura is ready, as she now is now dressed in the outfit that Granny left her, as she and Mrs. Fuzzyface, as Black Cherry, rush off to the rescue, before Laura introduces herself as Night Pony. At Motato's lair, the Radishes have brought Granny into the lair, though Granny jumps up while telling the Radishes to get their leaves off her, before she jumps up and off the side of the bathroom sink, but ends up hurting her back once again when she lands. Because of that, the Radishes lock Granny in the cage, while Motato tells Granny that she is going to bake them cookies. Granny tells Motato that it'll take about 22 minutes, before Motato finishes his sentence with "Forever!" while Granny quips that it'll take a little bit longer. Motato then demands for Granny to make him a batch of snickerdoodles posthaste, but Night Pony shows up and says, "The only batch you're gonna get is a batch of Night Pony justice!" Motato is confused when he hears Night Pony say this, wanting to know who said that. Night Pony then appears before Motato and says that she did, but Motato doesn't know where Night Pony is, before Night Pony tells him that she's on his head. Night Pony then uses her bo staff to hit the light switch, causing the lights to go out, and for Motato to activate the secondary lighting "in case of ninja heroes!". The lights are turned back on, before Motato sees that the cage is now empty, while Night Pony and Black Cherry are escaping with Granny, which Motato notices, calling Night Pony "a miniature pig-tailed crime fighter", then calls out for the Radishes to attack. The Radishes surround Night Pony and Black Cherry, while Night Pony tells Black Cherry that if they're going to escape, they've got to use their heads, which Black Cherry agrees with, before she rolls herself on the floor and knocks the Radishes out of the way. Motato angrily confronts Night Pony and Black Cherry before they can escape. Motato then tells Night Pony to put Granny down this instant, but Night Pony responds by tossing Granny on top of the toilet paper roll as Black Cherry joins her, before Night Pony prepares to face off against Motato. Night Pony holds out her bo staff while Motato brings out a giant French Fry, as the two start fencing against each other with their respected weapons. This time, Night Pony is able to jump onto Motato's French Fry then jumps behind him while Motato tells Night Pony to hold still he can get her with the French Fry, but Night Pony uses her "Rear Kick Sword Disarm Move" to knock Motato's French Fry out of his grasp. Despite having his French Fry knocked away, Motato throws cookies at Night Pony, but she is able to dodge them and use her bo staff to whack them away, before jumping on the pipe on top of the bathroom ceiling, then uses her bo staff to knock three cages off the ceiling. The cages fall towards Motato as he dodges two of them, but the third one falls on top of him, trapping him inside. After Motato has been trapped, Night Pony lands on the ground and eats a cookie that she managed to catch, while the Radishes are amazed at Night Pony's moves. Night Pony then brings Granny down from the toilet paper roll and is about to leave, when Motato calls out to her, asking her who she is. Night Pony introduces herself, which one of the Radishes is confused about, asking if it's some kind of metaphor, Night Pony answering that she just really likes ponies, before leaving. In the town center, Granny is congratulating Night Pony, who thanks Granny for believing in her. Back in Motato's lair, the Larrymobile finally drives into the lair, just as LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack jump out and prepare to face Motato, but are confused when they see that Motato is already caged. Motato tells LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack that he surrenders and for them to keep Night Pony away from him, which LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack are confused about, as LarryBoy calls out, "Who is this Night Pony? Who?" From atop Pa Grape's store, Night Pony is heard saying, "When night falls, and bad guys rise, you'll hear the who's of justice! I am the Night Pony!" Characters *Larry-Boy *Junior Jetpack *Archibald Asparagus *Laura Carrot/Night Pony *Granny Asparagus *Motato *Mrs. Fuzzyface *Aspara Justice (does not appear) *Mr. Lunt (picture cameo) Fun Facts Remarks *Night Pony is seen with a ponytail in the title card, but not in the actual episode. Inside References *Granny previously showed off her ninja skills in When the Dust Bunnies Came to Town. *Laura was seen wall jumping in World of Whiners. Real-World References *Night Pony's "slow motion" effect when she was dodging the cookies is a popular move used in the "Matrix" series. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:Larry-Boy episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Laura Carrot